According To You
by Heartbroken Confession
Summary: Same questions, Same answers, very different reasons. Why did they ever agree to go on the academy date show anyway? "You mentioned my underwear in front of the entire academy!""I'm beef jerky?" Oh yes. They're so dead. NxM One-shot, fluff. R&R Please!


me: For those of you who don't know who I am, let me do a little explaining. When an idea pops up in my head, I just have to write it down, it's on a whim. I really need to learn impulse control. This idea came to me in the middle of math, most of my ideas pop up in math because I never pay attention in that class anyway.

Natsume: I don't think they really care.

me: Hmph.

Hotaru: Disclaimer's Note: Lilmissmex3 does not own Gakuen Alice.

me: This is not necessarily crack, but you shouldn't take any of this stuff seriously. But, then again, it's definitely not crack, it's miscellaneous and random.

**According To You**

Natsume and Mikan sat next to each other in front of the TV screen along with the rest of the show participants. Both were secretly freaking out on the inside. Hell, no wonder those questions were created by psychologists. They said some things that were meant to stay in their heads. Damn. They were both screwed when the other heard what their answers were. Mikan bit her bottom lip as the tape began playing. Oh dear lord. Here goes nothing...

-- The Tape --

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Natsume sighed as he shook his head in his palm.

"But we appreciate that you are!" Narumi cheered, bouncing up and down on his lavender host seat. He grinned with excitement as the glossy white room dimmed, neon lights flashing through the room as the giant heart in the back flickered to life. The show was starting!

"Hello all you alice academy students! Welcome to our new show, According To You! Where couples show what they really think about each other without knowing it through questions created by our psychologists!" Narumi winked into the camera. Natsume shuddered with disgust as he sunk further into his red chair, glaring daggers at the annoying flashy lights. Maybe he could get away with lighting those on fire.

"Please don't set the lights on fire Natsume, we spent a lot of time on those," Koko spoke into his headpohne. Natsume discreetly turned around to glare at Koko for reading his mind.

_I'll get you later for that_

Koko sweat dropped and hid behind the light he was controlling.

"This segment is being featured by my own little special star! Give a round of applause for Hyuuga Natsume-kun!" Narumi clapped as fan girls nearly launched at Natsume, luckily for them (note, lucky for _them_), Mochu was desperately holding them back with his alice.

_Little my ass, I'm 15 you fucking..._

Koko tuned out the boys thoughts and cringed after hearing the F word for the umpteenth time. Who knew that so many profanities existed?!

"And on our other side is our little piece of sunshine, Sakura Mikan with your favorite teacher, Jin-Jin!" Narumi grinned as wild cheers erupted for Mikan.

"Now, these two are unable to hear each others answers until the questioning is over, so get ready for some fun! Now, First question!"

--x--

"What color do you think of when you think of Hyuuga?" Jinno grunted, sitting straight up in his chair. Mikan cringed backward and inwardly sobbed. Why was Natsume lucky enough to get Narumi when she got with Jin-Jin?! The worst part was they could have traded, but Natsume refused just to smite her. What a stupid, ungrateful, uncaring boyfriend!

"Red." Mikan answered.

"Why?" Jinno asked through gritted teeth, he was clearly annoyed that he got stuck doing this. Stupid Narumi and his frognapping.

"Because, it's the color of his eyes..." Mikan replied thoughtfully with dreamy eyes.

--x--

"Red." Natsume stated shortly.

"Really? I thought it would be something like orange... why is it red?"

"That's the color her face turns when Imai shoots that treacherous 'baka' gun thing at her. It gets all red and swollen," Natsume replied, not batting a lash. Narumi sweat-dropped at this.

"Okay, what shape do you think of when you think about Mikan-chan?"

--x--

"Circles," Mikan giggled, covering her mouth with her left hand. Jinno quirked a brow.

"I always thought of Hyuuga as a diamond person. But, a circle? He's not that dull."

"It's because he always has circles under his eyes! He never gets enough sleep and naps during class. I think the only class where he can get some peaceful slumber is math."

"He sleeps in _my_ class?!"

--x--

"Circles?" Narumi questioned, tucking the green flashcard in the back of the pile to make room for the next question.

"Polka-dots, circles." Natsume explained briefly. He leaned his head against his fist, causing the fan-girls to sigh dreamily.

"Polka-dots?" Narumi asked in utter confusion.

"Hn. Underwear. You were there." Natsume smirked. The fan-girls shrieked at the mention of the undergarment. That horrendous no-star had shown their beloved Natsume her _underwear_?! THE SLUT. SHE BEAT THEM TO IT.

"Oh, dear lord," Narumi sighed, shaking his head in his palm as he recalled the memory.

"Well, next question,_ sensei_," Natsume taunted.

--x--

"What animal does Hyuuga make you think of?"

Mikan frowned, her eyes furrowed in concentration. She needed to think about this one. She could say cat... but damn, how cliché would that be? Then, she realized, there was an animal that fit him way better than a cat ever would.

--x--

"A pig." Narumi nearly fell out of his cheer. Dog, he was expecting, a bear even. But a pig?!

"I see, now, why is that Natsume-kun?" Narumi questioned. This couple amazed him to no end. They were so... _different_.

Natsume snorted, and waved his hand like it was obvious.

"Because she eats like one."

--x--

"A pig?!" Jinno asked in case he had heard wrong. He began to chuckle as he imagined Natsume as a pig. Yes, truly strange, pig ears, stubby feet, a curly pink tail, and the ever so classic snout.

"Yeah! He's adorable like one! But you know, pig is pork, and pork makes me think beef , and beef makes beef jerky. And well, he can be such a_ jerk_ sometimes." Mikan frowned. If Jinno was eating or drinking something, he would have choked to death. What a strange, strange little girl.

"What type of ice cre--"

--x--

"--am flavor does Mikan-chan remind you of?" Narumi asked, his mouth nearly watering at the thought of ice cream.

"Chocolate." Natsume nodded, positive of his answer.

"Aw! Is it because she's sweet?" Narumi asked, folding his hands together dramatically.

"In a way. But it's mostly because her eyes look like chocolate." Natsume replied. Narumi stared, utterly shocked that Natsume said something.. _sweet._

--x--

"Chocolate." Mikan frowned, her eyebrows furrowed together.

"... Why?" Jinno asked.

Jinno knew Hyuuga, he was his student. Hyuuga was nothing like chocolate. Chocolate was sweet, delicious, tempting, hell it was _mouth watering_. Hyuuga was nothing like that. Maybe tempting and mouth watering to those psychotic rabid female students, but definitely not to Jinno. Jinno shuddered at the thought.

"Because. He's great and all, and I love him. But, if I have too much, you feel sick. It's like when I hang around Natsume too much, he makes me mad. Like how when you eat too much chocolate you get sick." Mikan nodded.

"Okay then. Next question. What type of book does Hyuuga make you think of?" Jinno didn't even understand why that question was on there. It was absolutely ridiculous. Obviously, it would be manga. Psh, Little did he know.

--x--

"Science fiction. Her ideas are radical and bizarre. Just like science fiction."

"Hey! I like science fiction. Radical and bizarre are good things!" Narumi pouted.

"Radical and bizarre like you. Trust me, it isn't a good thing."

--x--

"Science fiction." Mikan said, her eyes swaying and glazed over.

"Science fiction?!"

"Yeah! He's just so.. out there, you know? Out of this world." Mikan sighed in admiration. Who cares if she was acting like a fan girl?

"Alright. That's a little.. awkward." Jinno said as he saw Hyuuga. In a spacesuit. Doing the Moon Walk on the Moon. Pfffttttttttttttttttttt. And aliens were doing back-up dance. The rocket-ship was in the shape of a --

--x--

"Last question Natsume-kun!"

"Thank god,"

"What type of tree does Mikan-chan make you think of?" Narumi asked. Narumi was stumped (no pun intended). The other questions didn't make much sense, but they seemed like things you would come across in everyday life and actually think about. But a tree? That's just random. Who in the world relates someone to a type of _tree_? Even Narumi wasn't that strange. Nope, there was no way Natsume would answer this question. It'll be too stupid. Narumi looked up only to be met by Natsume's very rare smile.

"Sakura. Sakura tree."

--x--

Mikan smiled and sighed dreamily, tilting her head to the side, deep in her thoughts.

"Sakura tree of course," Mikan smiled.

"Okay..." Jinno responded. Must be some type of inside thing. Jinno fought his tears and sniffled. He was _soo_o out of the loop.

-- Tape End --

"You mentioned my _underwear_ in front of the entire academy?!" Mikan snarled disbelievingly.

"Beef jerky?" Natsume growled, changing the subject.

"Well, I was right!! YOU ARE A JERK. YOU MENTIONED MY UNDERWEAR. AND YOU CALLED ME A PIG!!"

"Chocolate, because I make you sick?" Natsume snorted.

"Why you jerk, you're such a bast--"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Jeez! You're taking this way too seriously. I mean really you two, there was a question about _trees_ in there. Don't take it so seriously!" Ruka cut in, jumping out of the crowd along with Hotaru.

"Tree. You mentioned the Sakura Tree!" Mikan awed, her visage of anger replaced by one of joy and love struck.

"Hn. Of course." Natsume smirked. Mikan tackled him with a bear hug.

"I Love You!"

**The End**

me: Fluffy?

Koko: Very.

me: Please Review! :)


End file.
